


The Gambler

by Verthril



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1211077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verthril/pseuds/Verthril
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know what?  Next time someone asks if I'm down for a Threesome I'm gonna say no."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made from this work.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"You know what? Next time someone asks if I'm down for a Threesome I'm gonna say no."

Rolling her eyes, Rogue looked to her friend and with her free hand punched her in the shoulder. That relieved some of her frustration but there was still plenty to go.

"You were the idjit that asked!" Rogue snarled, stretching to reach for her bottle of beer.

"Yeah and look how that went." Jubilee answered, rubbing her shoulder with her free hand.

"I'm gonna kill him." Rogue hissed.

"I'll bury the body." Jubilee offered.

"There won't be no body by the time I'm done." Rogue growled now.

"Alibi?" Jubilee questioned too cheerily for her own good.

"Didn't you say ya know how to pick a lock?" Rogue asked.

"With what?" Jubilee shot back.

Looking to their situation, as annoying a truth it was she had to admit their options were limited. Reclining butt naked on a king sized bed handcuffed to the head board right along with her friend, the only things in easy reach were the drinks they had before the fun and games were supposed to begin.

"Ya know, this wouldn't have been a problem if I asked Kitty." Jubilee mused.

"Oh like Kitty would join ya for some freaky sex with some guy ya just met." Rogue argued.

"Point. What kind of a name is Remy anyways?" Jubilee asked.

"Oh like that's his real name, god, he probably picked it off that bottle of brandy over there." Rogue snapped.

"Oh, and this from Rogue." Jubilee teased.

"I was sixteen, and it's Marie!" Rogue growled.

"Sure thing Roguey." Jubilee grinned.

"Like yer one ta talk! Next up, Jubilee! Lets have a big hand of applauds from the Pervert's Row." Rogue spat.

"Actually, I used Jade..." Jubilee whispered.

"No..." Rogue gasped.

"Eh, few times. Stopped after I saw Bobby in there one time." Jubilee said rather nonchalantly.

"Wait, you mean Bobby's seen you naked?" Rogue asked.

"God no. He got carded at the door and the bouncer had my no fly list." Jubilee answered quickly, shaking her head at the thought.

"Okay, I don't know about you but I need a drink. I think if I can just stretch..." Jubilee started.

Watching a surprising degree of flexibility, Rogue saw her friend reach with a leg to a bottle of Jack Daniel's she wouldn't have believed was in reach until finally her toes grabbed the neck and with remarkable control dropped it between them.

"So why did you agree anyway? I thought you were all trying to get into Logan's pants tonight?" Jubilee asked as she opened the bottle.

Snatching the bottle for a long swig before passing it back, that had been a question she had been wondering about herself even before they'd arrived at their hotel room. She kept pitching but he hadn't swung at any of them even if she had set him up. How could a man that claimed to know damn near everything about you by a sniff alone be that dense, unless of course he still saw her as that skinny, scared girl that had climbed into his trailer back up in Canada.

"Lemme guess, you expected him to bust in here and haul ya off buck ass nekkid for a good spanking and then things would get all kinds of freaky after that." Jubilee said, grinning like the cat that ate the canary.

"Just shut up Lee." Rogue growled.

Hearing the sound of someone at the door, their argument was forgotten. They'd seen the smug prick take the Do Not Disturb sign with him and imagined just where it was. They weren't ready to start screaming their heads off that they'd been robbed, and now they were wondering if some maid was about to come in and turn over the room.

"Can't ya just Paff it!?" Rogue hissed.

"Oh like hell, ya think I wanna lose the security deposit?" Jubilee whispered right back.

"Quick, quick, lets git under the sheets at least!" Rogue hissed, trying to pull the fitted fabrics from the bed to at least cover herself.

"Quit hogging them!" Jubilee growled, tugging at them with her free hand.

Finally the door opened and closed and they sat there waiting with one arm each handcuffed to the headboard. Hearing the footsteps out in the sitting room they waited wondering just who it was. They heard no sound of any sort of cleaning, yet after what seemed an eternity the handle to the bedroom jiggled and turned. And in walked Logan.

He had eyes only for them, but after a quick glance they fell on her and her alone. Staring in a mix of rage and embarrassment Rogue held the bed sheet to her chest, definitely not the skinny half starved sixteen year old she had been.

"What the hell are you two up to?" Logan asked, noticing a nearby bottle of brandy and having a sip.

"Well, we were gonna have a threesome but then our third left. You wanna sub in?" Jubilee asked as if it was a game of baseball.

Any angry words died in her throat as she listened to Jubilee so calmly ask this man that she herself had been damn near clubbing over the head to get to notice her. But laying there with the sheets just a formality between them, she looked into his eyes and saw that either he'd been playing hard to get this whole time or he'd finally taken the hint.

"Sorry Lee, I don't share." Logan growled, advancing on the bed.

"Okay, fine. I'll uh, I'll just sit here and...wow...and uh watch." Jubilee said.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Hauling ass hellbent for leather and pushing his bike to the limit, Remy LeBeau was getting out of the Big Easy as fast as he could. He hadn't seen trouble like this in years and he wasn't about to push his luck. Normally one to love them then leave them, an accident had saved his life. Just curious to what the ladies he'd met had in their purses it was looking through the wallet of the one with that delightful highlight of platinum blonde that he'd stumbled across a photo.

"Merde, Lady Luck she be looking out for this N'awlin's boy." Remy said in thanks to the one saint that mattered to him.

At the very least he'd left Logan a present all gift wrapped and ready, that should at least buy him a head start. Still, it was a shame, the one with a name like a stripper looked like a lot of fun all tiny and petite. But it was like Kenny said...

"You got t'know when to hold them, know when to fold them, know when to walk away, and know when to run..." Remy sang, putting the miles behind him on the blacktop.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


	2. Chapter 2

 

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made from this work.

-=+=–=+=–=+=-

It was his eyes Jubilee noticed as he walked to the bed, they were unlike anything she'd ever seen, but that was a white lie even as she thought it. She'd seen eyes like that before, all she had to do was flip through the channels until she heard that quiet British voice narrating life and death and everything between in those wild places. They were the eyes of a predator stalking prey. A flicker, a moment of hungry anticipation, otherwise always on Rogue's.

The sheet came off and they were naked before him, hardly anything new to her, she'd stripped for strangers and danced for them. How they had looked at her wishing they were the pole she gripped tight between her legs sliding down its length in an erotic pantomime. There was nothing subtle or seductive to her dance, the music that played beat to the same primal drum hidden beneath their breast.

For how those eyes drank her down she might well have been served up at the bar, just another special on the menu that night. Those eyes only ever looked at her to pick her apart for what they had an appetite for, she could have been blindfolded and they wouldn't have noticed. But his, his were always searching for the secrets only the eyes could tell. Rogue was trapped not by the cuff that tied them together, she was trapped by what she saw in those eyes.

She alone was free to watch the moment, watch as he felt for the velvet slip he would sheath himself in. For all she knew of her friend, of Rogue, she didn't have an answer to what was but a heartbeat away. He thrust and she cried in pain as Rogue herself screamed, the cuff biting so deep against her wrist that it ran with a trickle of red. His thrusts were ignored to see the slack stolen and gripped through the slats, held tight as Rogue braced herself against his building momentum.

Her own whimpering and suffering was lost in their meeting, Logan too busy to notice as he grazed teeth against bare flesh leaving tracks. Rogue was a woman driven mad, her grip struggling and slipping as she looked for purchase to steady herself as she was rocked by his need for release. Finally screaming above the din that was their desire Jubilee was give her needed reprieve, Rogue gripping the headboard instead that was made near for how she was pressed against it.

The fumbling must have been too much, it wasn't cute or fun or whatever had him suffer it for so long. Whether he just wanted to know hands on his back or gripping at him as he thrust she didn't know, whatever the reason he reached out and freed them with a _Snickt_. The chain was cut and her connection to Rogue in her moment was gone so she made her choice, she couldn't bear to be so exposed yet unseen, not by them.

Her arm stung from the thousand pin pricks of her bondage, but making to leave a hand gripped her and wouldn't let go. For a painful moment she hoped it was his, but it was soft and gentle and hers. It was an invitation to stay if only to watch, one Rogue couldn't give voice for how she cried and mewled but it was enough.

So finding a chair and spinning it around like she had practice with from her act, she sat with her legs parted and breasts pressed up to the wooden back wondering just what it would feel like were it his chest instead. The flex of his muscles was hypnotic, watching his ass grow tight with every thrust. Rogue was just a voice crying praise, but he, he was real.

A flash of hair streaked white and silky skin had her back in one fluid movement to be impaled astride him. Where once she watched only moments before Logan now laid holding Rogue by the hips as she rocked against him in a sensual grind to a music only they could hear. The tether between them was nothing so flimsy as steel, they were bound by the eyes.

All the men who had watched her dance were not worth one of him, seeing everything she had gone looking for right there at arms reach. But his words echoed in her ears, and for how close he was he might as well be elevated on the taboo stage. She thought of her audiences that had come to see her dance, where they had a lust for her flesh she had a need to know eyes like his.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

In the morning Rogue would have her questions, tomorrow she'd need her answers and explanations. The morning was for reason, tonight was for feeling. Tonight was for her, for all those times she had tried only for him to ignore her advances. It was for every innuendo said knowingly, for every dirty joke she told him, and for every minute spent in front of a mirror making sure any hint of the girl she had been was gone so she could prove to him she had blossomed at last.

She couldn't move or look away as he approached, all she could do was stare into his eyes. The handcuff was a joke now, she couldn't and wouldn't have run because this was what she wanted. She couldn't remember how he'd come to be naked, it had happened in one flickering blink. She struggled to be free of his gaze if just to burn every inch of him into memory as he knelt with her. He was hard between her legs and her one regret was that he wouldn't be her first.

Her first had been a mistake, it had been children playing at being adults and hindsight telling her age was a poor substitute for maturity. Logan was a man who had needs that took him away, took him to bars and hotels and wherever it was he went to sate them. Tonight his need brought him to her with nothing familiar in his eyes as he looked at her laid out on the bed.

Her heart beat a rapid tattoo as she felt him near, felt that soft yet rigid flesh tease her as she waited for the moment. Gripping tight the chain and grabbing the sheets between her hands, she screamed as if it was her first as he pierced her. He wasn't gentle and she didn't want gentle, she wanted him to claim her and erase that memory, to burn it away and brand her all at once as he surged and crashed against her.

She couldn't remember when she'd been loosed on him, freedom was her arms around his back to feel how his muscles twisted and flexed to meet out every inch she gladly took. It was only out of the corner of her eye that she saw a ghost, a spectre that haunted her now of all times. It was her regret all over again remembering how she'd left her first fast asleep still not knowing the ecstasy she'd longed for, just a silhouette turned to leave.

She'd left to shower and cry, her tears running with the filth down the drain and seeing her mistake for what it was. Reaching blindly as she cried out again driven by everything that first time should have been, she caught her friend who though accident had given her this night. She couldn't bear to think of just where Jubilee would or could go, she couldn't bear to hear the closing of the door that might lead to a moment of regret to be forever resented.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

For how they rolled and bucked and bounced Jubilee thought the very bed might break. Logan was relentless, gripping Rogue to hurl her as soon as something became too sedate. Arms and legs tangled and twisted together, a knot of flesh tumbling to the whim of a winnowing wind that fed their flame. They laid facing her now and everything that had been hidden was revealed, and what a sight it was to see Rogue riding him bareback and holding his hands like reigns driving him on.

She wondered how it would feel to know his lips against her hard nubs she pressed to the now warm back of the chair, to have them slick with saliva just as he suckled at Rogue. It was a struggle not to satisfy herself in some pale mockery of everything happening right there in front of her. But there was no touching at the strip club so she played by those rules. Her legs were tight against the chair, wrapped around it as if it were his waist, sliding over sweat as she thrust full of longing.

Never once did Logan let his eyes stray and it felt strange to be glad for that, is spoke of commitment and she knew just how hard Rogue had fought for this night. By the sheen on their skin and how flushed they looked she wondered just how long they'd last, but this was the man who could heal from anything and his partner was no wilting rose herself.

All at once Rogue rocked in climax, and sitting there as an audience of one it was like witnessing a lightning strike. They slowed but never stopped, their grinding was of glaciers. But from her seat so close Jubilee saw how every touch had her friend giggle and blush. Rogue had only just come but even that hadn't satisfied her and for the growl Logan gave it told of his approval.

Smiling dumbly at the sight, it wasn't anything carnal or crude she was watching but something hopeful, it was lovemaking. Rogue had found just what she herself had been looking for, it became a promise that maybe someday she'd find someone to look on her with eyes so enthralled by her she couldn't look away.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Rogue's world had been a place of touch and feel, of blood and the thunder of her heart, it had been his eyes and seeing how she affected him. Her cues had been called with how wide the dark pools swelled to swallow her between the granite blue cliffs of his irises. Every grunt urged her on, every kiss pressed to her nipples a static shock. He was the coming storm and she'd been caught in the sudden torrent of her own orgasm.

Resting her hands on his chest and rocking slowly, she heard a rumbling that told this storm was not yet over. Logan was not still or quiet and his hips rose to dig deep. His chest shook with the thunder that had brought her to the brink once, but he hadn't yet been satisfied. His fingers down her back had her squealing and laughing, never knowing her flesh to so sensitive before in her life. Every touch was a tickle and breath was hard to find. But free of his spell and exploring this new realm she found they weren't alone.

Jubilee sat with a smile so sincere all she could only think of was how close it had been, how if she hadn't reached out when she did their witness would have left. Blinking away tears Rogue risked diving into his depths again and struggled against the tide to ask him a question with her eyes alone. In his she saw he couldn't deny her, and even if Logan wouldn't share she could if just this once. The morning as a time for reason, tonight was for the euphoria that had her burning bright.

Stretching across him to reach out, the chain that had tied her to Jubilee might have been cut but they still bore their shackles to tell of it. The chair fell against to the floor as the way to the bed was made open. It was strange to see Jubilee suddenly so timid and shy, the loud one, the one that had danced for money. Rogue gave her thanks to her lover, rocking her hips hard against him in renewed pace letting herself be a rod to the lightning that had shook her, daring it to strike twice and course through them both.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

If it was a dream Jubilee didn't want to wake up. To see Rogue in the throes of passion reach for her, it was an invitation by elves for dance and to deny it was death. Taking light steps as she neared the bed, Logan took the choice out of her hands. Gripping her cheeks he pulled her to kneel at his altar. His breath burned in her anticipation of his tongue at her cleft, the first dampness she felt her own tears.

To feel him slake his thirst so greedily she toppled from knees made weak, caught and saved at the last moment. Gripping tight Rogue's shoulders just as Logan had, she trembled as he lapped at her like she was wine. For him alone Jubilee would open her bar, she'd lay there prostrate and prone until he could drink no more. Through Rogue she could feel his every thrust, feel how he rocked and ravaged her. Jubilee felt arms wind around for support, the two forming an alluring arch over his animalistic lust.

Pressing their brows together in sympathy for their sublime suffering, she opened her eyes to see something close to her heart's desire. It wasn't in Logan's eyes but Rogue's she found it, just a different flavour of that love she longed for. It mended what had nearly been broken, not knowing just what she would have done had she left.

This close she felt Rogue's breath mingle among her own heavy with the hint of the whiskey they'd shared. The kiss that followed wasn't like any other, it wasn't the one at bars vying for attention and free drinks, nor was it the scripted and soulless one when she played for her audience as _Jade_. It was tender and sweet and slow and she never wanted it to stop.

-=+=–=+=–=+=-

Lost to the feel so many hands running over her skin made so sensitive, Rogue let the kiss deepen between her and Jubilee, exploring as never before with a twine of tongues. The kisses she'd known ever since being released from her curse had never been like this, they'd been clumsy and sloppy. Jubilee was sinful, nipping and biting at her lips between breaths. How she had lasted the drought Rogue didn't know, this sudden deluge sending shattering shivers through her.

A gasp and a scream had Jubilee break the kiss and crying to the heavens. Logan had dug his nails deep in her thighs, gripping what he could to piston harder. Rogue was rocked and the calm was gone, the storm had come and lightning was near. Kissing a neck slender and sinuous, she returned the bites Jubilee gave with ones her own, marking the pale flesh and raising welts.

They trembled against him each as he brought them to the brink, his roar their only warning for the breaking wave that crashed over them. They were drowning in desire, cast adrift in a sensual sea holding to each other praying for rescue. He was the bit of jetsam that saved them, keeping their heads above water as they struggled to breath.

Laying there in the afterglow, Rogue saw she had made a liar of them both. For how Logan held Jubilee it said he'd learnt to share if only just with her. His hands were at their sides trailing down with teasing fingers, holding hips and stroking them. Against his abs their hands met, their shackles and chains dangling like jewellery between them.

Rogue looked to appreciate the instrument her own sweet torture. It lay there still hard, attentive and waiting. With a look to Jubilee she saw her friend admiring it herself, silent agreement had between them to reach for it together. His groan urged them on, their task made easy even as tired as they were because many hands made light work. They'd satisfy his need as he had theirs, the dawn was for reason but this night was for them.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–


End file.
